Lulu Returns
by PATP
Summary: Well the title says most of it but Lulu has a little secret and Elli knows. How long can she keep her silence? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal. I, Tripenguinman, will write a chapter and then Ponytail30527 will write a chapter and we continue like that. Please enjoy.

LULU RETURNS

CHAPTER ONE

It was a slow day. Not many people visited the zoo on Sunday and if any at all, then they just took quick looks in the habitats and then moved on. No performing, no feeding except for the fish that Alice tossed in for their meals. Elli was bored. Marshal sat beside her, bored as well. Their dads and gone to do recon and refused to let them come.

They wished Rico was at least there to blow something up. That was always entertaining. They were sitting at the table in the penguin habitat. There were two discarded smoothes, a pack of playing cards; spread out across the table, and some dominos. They didn't feel in the mood for Private's love smoothes and the cards were boring before they even removed them from the pack. They had no interest in playing dominos or creating anything with them and every other thing seemed boring. Marshal was looking drowsy and Elli felt a little tired herself.

The day was dragging and though she felt exhausted, Elli couldn't sleep. She had tired many times to nap a little but she could only feel more and more exhausted (as impossible as it seemed) and sleep refused to overtake her. Marshal had even once resorted to punching the wall. After a few hits, he cracked his flipper and started running around, yelling about how it hurt. That had given Elli some laughs but it quickly wore off.

Finally, Marshal's head fell on the table and he was snoring in seconds.

"Lucky." Elli muttered.

She was feeling a little irritable and decided to try to walk it off. Before she could get up though, Marshal rolled over in his sleep and fell in her lap. She cried out as he landed. He was heavy! She grunted as she tried to move him off of her.

"Get off of me!" she finally yelled in his ear.

He rolled off into the floor and now that she was mad, that's where she left him. She emerged into the bright sun, blinking and shielding her eyes.

When her eyes had adjusted, she set off on her walk. She passed the lemurs who were lazing around in the sun, fanning King Julian. She passed the chameleon habitat and the elephant before reaching the monkey habitat. Maybe Mason could cheer her up. She turned and vaulted over the fence. But as she was waddling toward the monkeys, she heard more than one voice speaking so she stopped and hid behind the tree to catch the conversation secretly. _Finally._ She thought. _Some excitement. _

When she poked her head slightly around the tree, she gasped. There in Phil's arms was Lulu! She was speaking to Mason and Phil was speaking with his free hand.

"Why did they send you back, Lulu?" Mason asked

"They decided the monkey exhibit was too small at Hoboken so they sent me back to stay, isn't it great?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Phil made a couple of gestures.

"Yes," Mason said, reading Phil's hands. "So you won't be moving back at ALL?"

"Yes, I'm so excited but there's something you guys need to know." She said, her tone changing to a solemn one.

Phil gestured and Mason looked at her confused.

"I'm, pregnant." she said

"WHAT?!" Mason shouted and Phil dropped her in the dirt.

Phil gestured so quickly that Mason asked for a replay.

"I was just about to ask that, Phil!" he said annoyed. "Gad! Of who?!"

"What do you mean: "of who?"?"

"Who is the father?"

"Um…" she began but Elli didn't hear it.

She ran. She was staring, wide eyed and feeling strange in the pit of her stomach. But as she ran, she couldn't stop laughing. Lulu, pregnant? It seemed so silly! And yet as she reached the penguin habitat, she had a serious feeling among her fit of giggles and she couldn't wait to tell Marshal and then she stopped. Lulu had whispered it. Maybe she wanted it a secret. But to Elli that didn't make much sense.

"Oh well," she said to herself. "If that's what she wants."

Then she promised Lulu and herself that she wouldn't breathe a word and headed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Elli came back in through the fishbowl entrance, she could keep this secret if she tried, but she knew it would be hard. She was terrible and keeping secrets, lying, and anything that involved stretching the truth, and if she knew her Uncle Skipper well, she was going to have to stretch the truth a lot to keep a secret from him. "Hello." She said nervously. She saw Marshal was still sleeping, Buttons was hacking up a few firecrackers at the wall out of boredom, and Athena was playing around with a few chemicals on her dad's chemistry set.

Athena looked up at Elli, and slipped her goggles off. "Greetings!" she said with a warm smile, but then she frowned. Elli didn't look…normal. She just couldn't put her flipper on it. "You okay?" she asked a little concerned.

Elli shot her head to Athena in a flash. "Yes! Of course! Uh…why wouldn't I be?" she stammered. _She's ALREADY onto me! _She thought to herself.

Athena looked at the little penguin, obviously curious, but then it hit her. "Okay, what's the secret?" she asked.

Marshal's eyes popped open, and his head popped up at the word secret. "Secret, who has a secret!?" he asked, looking around the room. He loved secrets, they were future blackmail opportunities! He smiled his trouble smile when he saw Elli's nervous expression. "Come on Elli, what's the secret?" he ran up to her. "You know the old poem."

Elli looked up. "I don't believe I do." She said, not remembering any poem about secrets.

Marshal cleared his throat. "Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone."

Athena rolled her eyes at that. "Then it's not a secret isn't it?"

Marshal ignored her as usual. "Come on Elli, what is it?" he asked.

Elli shook her head. "Sorry Marshal, but this is a BIG secret. Well, it seems like one." She said. _I thought that being pregnant meant you were going to have a baby. Who doesn't love babies? They're so cute! _She thought to herself, wondering why the new monkey talking to her teachers was keeping this all a secret.

She got so lost in her thoughts, that Marshal waved his flippers in front of her eyes. "Hey, Earth to Elli!" Marshal said, making Elli blink and come back to reality. He started to ask what the secret was again, but just then their parents came in from recon.

Elli thought that she was saved, but it turned out it didn't. "Hey kids, what's going on?" Skipper asked.

"Elli has a secret, and she's not telling anyone!" Marshal explained.

Elli glared at him. "Marshal!" she grumbled. She then turned back around and smiled nervously at her dad and uncles, who were now looking at her suspiciously. "He's just kidding!" she lied, but of course, her voice sounded squeaky, showing she was lying.

Skipper looked over her. "It's okay Elli, you know me and my men are good at keeping secrets."

Elli shook her head. "Sorry Uncle Skippa, but I don't think it would be nice of me to tell anyone. Don't you always say it's good not to let the enemy to know the classified mission?"

"She's got a point." Kowalski said.

Skipper leaned down to the little penguin. "Well yeah, but we're not enemies here, we're family." Skipper assured her. "Besides, if you or anyone else is in any danger at all, you should tell us. Death threats, blackmail, and visits from any evil…"

"Badgers!" Private gasped.

"No, dolphins!" Skipper said, shooting a small look at the British penguin.

Kowalski looked taken back by this. "Skipper, we do not discriminate ALL dolphins in the world, just because one, I repeat, just one, tried to kill us!"

Marshal laughed, knowing he meant Doris. "We can't trust ALL dolphins in the world, just because one is your girlfriend." He teased, making Kowalski blush. "Now tell me that secret!"

"It's not that big a deal really." Elli said, just wanting to get off topic.

Private smiled. "Then we won't bother you about it."

"We won't?" Skipper asked.

"Skippa, she said it wasn't anything, and Elli doesn't lie! Do you Elli?" Private asked, looking at his daughter with a small smile.

Elli started to sweat. _You don't lie Elli, you're better than that! _She thought in her head. Her down feathers started to feel as if she were wearing a sweater in July. She opened her beak to answer, but before she could, she fainted.

"Well, there goes her three weeks without fainting goal." Marshal said, leaning over the penguin's laying body. "Elli, you up?"

"No Marshal, she's up and atom, in fact, she's gonna build a tree house. She FAINTED! Of course she's not up!" Athena said.

The penguins then set the little girl on a table. "Come on Elli, wake up." Private said, shaking his daughter awake. He started to feel worried, Elli usually didn't faint unless she was pressured, so he wondered what his big secret was like Skipper, who then put his flipper up to the British accented penguin.

"Hold up there Private, I've got an idea." The penguin leader said.

**A few moments later. . . . . . . . . **

Elli woke up and fluttered her eyes open. "Where am I?" She looked around. She was dizzy, so everything looked blurry. When her eyes finally adjusted, she saw her dad. "D-daddy?" Elli rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" she repeated.

Private tucked a blanket over her. "You're in my bunk."

Elli moaned and let her head fall on her pillow. "I fainted again, didn't I?" she asked, just looking up at the concrete foundation of her father's bunk. He didn't have to answer, because she knew it. "Oh, I have GOT to stop doing that!" she scolded herself.

Private chuckled.

"What's so funny? Doesn't it worry you that I just…faint?" Elli asked.

Private shook his head. "That's common for sweet, pretty, cute, girls. Don't the princesses faint in the movies?" he pulled the green blanket over her more.

"Yes, but only when they kiss Marshal-I MEAN THEIR PRINCE!" Elli blushed.

Private starred at her. "It sounded like you said Mars—"

"Uh…What time is it?" Elli asked to get off topic.

"Well, Mr. Mason and Phil called a meeting. They said they had something important to tell us." Private answered.

"Is it about Lulu?" Elli asked, but then she covered her beak. She wasn't supposed to know THAT! She growled. She HAD to stop doing that!

Private starred at her funny. "Where'd you hear Lulu was back?"


End file.
